


Forsaken land

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: My version of the Wano Arc





	Forsaken land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast will have its prey, one way or another. It's in the beasts nature.

The branch broke as a huge man stepped on it. There was a scowl on his face as he looked around, spotting his two allies coming towards him. He gave a grunt of approval.

"Hawkins. Roy." he dipped his head in show of caramaderie "I take it that our prey had escaped once again. Since our plans can't proceed until we catch our prey, we have to do this. Need I remind you what the price of failure is?"

"We know, Holdem." Hawkins said patiently "We'll get our guest back. We just have to be patient."

"After all, if we succeed in this, the reward is more than worth it, and we won't need these anymore." Roy added

With that, they resumed their trek towards the river. There, at the place where river forked, was a lone house, with a small herb garden outside. Inside, there was a single bed, and on that bed lay a young girl. On her forehead was a wet towel, intended to lower her body temperature. Luffy was sitting by the bed, along with O-Kiku, the owner of the house. 

"So, eh....." Luffy cocked his head to the side "Mind telling us why are Kaido's men chasing us?"

"Because it's the wielder of specific ability that they are after." O-Kiku looked at him knowingly, even as her hand moved to rest over O-Tama's tummy, an action which didn't go unnoticed by Luffy.

"I see." Luffy touched the brim of his hat, his eyes shadowed "Then let them come."

O-Kiku's mouth twitched, and then she burst into giggles.

"You are a riot." she laughed "I like you. You won't be alone, though. I'll be fighting as well, and I am sure that Zoro and Hitetsu would join in on the fight as well."

"Where ever Luffy goes, I go too." Zoro announced lazily, before turning around and falling back asleep."

"Of course I will not abandon my apprentice." Hitetsu's expression was serious "Especially now that the news had rattled her psyche. If they want her, they'll have to go through me first."

"No." Luffy stood up "They'll have to go through all of us first."

Just as he was about to move, a smaller hand grasped his own. He turned around to see that O-Tama was staring at him with unfocused eyes, still dazed from her fever."

Before any of them could move, a shadow appeared, covering the better part of the floor. The shadow belonged to human-animal hybrid standing in the doorway. Holdem let out a deafening roar.

"Move aside." Holdem demanded "Let us have our prey."

"You want to capture an ill girl?" Hitetsu's eyes narrowed "Don't you have any honor?"

"Honor?" Holdem laughed "Honor doesn't pay for food. Honor could get us killed. There is no mercy in the world."

"Well then." Hitetsu laughed "You'd better start running."

Holdem looked past him, to the bed, which was now empty. 

Luffy, Zoro and O-Kiku were running down the hillside. O-Kiku was carrying an unconscious O-Tama on her back. 

Holdem snarled in outrage and made to go after them, but he was blocked by Hitetsu.

"I am not letting you have my apprentice that easily." Hitetsu pulled out his katana "Her parents died in a flood when she was still a baby. I promised to raise her and take care of her. I am not gonna break that promise now just because you want her for her ability."

Noticing their comrade's current predicament, Roy and Hawkins gave chase.

Upon seeing them come, Luffy and Zoro stopped and took battle stances. 

"Continue running." Zoro told O-Kiku "Get her somewhere safe. Once we fend them off, we'll come join you."

O-Kiku was quick to obey, and took off running.

"Nee-san." O-Tama looked up at her with scarlet face "It's me they want, isn't it?"

O-Kiku stared, trying to think of some way to break the news gently to her.

"If it is......then let them have me." O-Tama pleaded "It'll be easier that way.......for all of you......."

O-Kiku's arms snaked around the younger's girl's waist, giving her an impromptu hug.

"I am afraid I'll have to decline." O-Kiku said evenly, trying to keep her emotions in check "We're not giving them one of our own to use as a tool to further annhiliate our country. That's not what we want. That's not what Ace would have wanted."

The last sentence had the intended effect, as O-Tama's eyes widened.

"Well, he is not here, is he?" Hawkins said nonchalantly "And he'll never be here again. I saw him die with my own eyes."

O-Kiku glared at him, knowing that his intentions were to break her further, to get her to submit.

O-Tama's breath got heavier, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She fell backwards, into O-Kiku's waiting arms.

"You bastard." O-Kiku spat


End file.
